The Life of a Guardian
by Twilights Moon
Summary: Ash isn't the only protector of the pokemon world! This is the story of another pokemon trainer, Danielle Mya, a keeper of this would and several others. As the threat of an unknown enemy becomes clear Danielle must train to become stronger!
1. Starting from the Beginning

Okay everyone this is my first story to write, so I really hope that y'all like it. 

I'll go ahead and explain a little what this story is like, so that way you can know, somewhat, of what to expect. First off it is based around a girl named Danielle Mya (Danie for short) and her journeys through the pokemon world and the digital world. Danielle lives in the poke world so the first part of the story will be in the poke world. Starting off when she first meats the dream guardian and as she, a few years' later, leaves home and travels on her pokemon journey. Then after that the digital world will start to play a much bigger part. ^_^ And don't worry, for all you fans of Ash and his gang and the digidestined, they will be playing part in the story as well. *smiles* 

Disclaimer: And as I'm sure you all know (as sad as the reality is to me) I do not own Pokemon or Digimon! *cries*

Claimer: But I do own Danielle Mya, her family, the story of the Syvrins (which will be told in the next chapter) and the dream world. Plus other characters which I will point out along the way! So please don't steal any of them. I don't fell like all the sudden seeing Syvrins all over the place. XD 

Okay! Well that's it for now. Enjoy the story and please R&R. Thanks!!! ^_~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: Starting from the Beginning 

"Danielle, Cerulean! It's time to come inside, it's getting late." 

The sun had just started to set over the little town of Pallet. Danielle and Cerulean had been outside all afternoon over by the lake just out side their house having fun playing in what was left of the winter snow. While Cerulean's pet pokemon staru, a water pokemon that looks like an enormous orange starfish with a big red gem in its center, swam in the arctic cold water.

"We're coming mama." Cerulean answered back.

"Come on Danielle it's time to go." 

"Ah! But I don't want to go," Danielle replied "we where having so much fun." 

"I know. But don't forget tomorrow's your birthday, and you don't want to miss it by sleeping in too late do you." 

Danielle knew that Cerulean was just kidding about sleeping in too late, but there was no way that she could have forgotten about her birthday. She was so exited that she could hardly wait. She would be turning five-years-old this year which was a big deal to her since that meant nobody would treat her like a baby any more, and that she could, finally, start training with her father to become a pokemon trainer and hopefully one day a pokemon master. 

"Oh all right." Danielle said a bit disappointed that the fun had to end. "Can we come back tomorrow after the party?" 

"Sure, and maybe Josh can come with us." 

"All right!" Danielle cheered throwing her hands up in the air with excitement, then quickly she through her last snowball, which had missed its target, Cerulean, by just a few inches. "See you back at the house" She giggled as she stared to run back up to the house. 

"Hay, wait up!" Cerulean called out to her. She then quickly turned around facing the lake where staru was still swimming, and holding out his pokeball commanded him to return. 

As Danielle neared the house she could see her mom standing in the doorway waiting for them. Danielle's mother, Sandra Mya, is a very beautiful lady, she's tall and slender, and has a soft and gentle face with a kind and loving smile, her eyes are a brilliant blue that sparkle like sapphire jewels in the light. Her hair is a gentle sky blue color that reaches down past her waist and in the middle of her forehead is a diamond shaped sapphire crystal jewel. Her older sister, Cerulean, is eleven years old and is somewhat like her mother in looks. She's tall and slender and has that same gentle face and loving smile. She even has the same sapphire crystal jewel in the middle of her forehead. Although, personalities wise she's not as patient and has quite an attitude at times. Her eyes are a light sky blue and her hair is a deep cerulean blue that is just an inch or two above her shoulders. Danielle on the other hand looks more like her father, with golden blond hair that reaches down to her waist, and chocolate brown eyes that sparkle like stars when the light hits them. And like everyone else in her family, at lest everyone on her mother's side, she has a diamond shaped amethyst crystal jewel on her forehead. The jewels, which they are born with, symbolize that they are Syvrins, an ancient human race that possess elemental, pokemon like, powers. 

"There you are, I was beginning to think that you two weren't going to come home." Teased Mrs. Mya. 

"Sorry mama we didn't mean to make you worry." Said Cerulean, running up behind Danielle. 

"Oh, that's Okay I wasn't worried. Well, it seems you two were having fun." She said, seeing as they were still covered in snow. 

"Yah! We had a ton of fun," said Danielle. 

"Well that's good to know." Mrs. Mya beamed "Now, you two run up stairs and go quickly get dried off. I'm fixing dinner right now and I'd really like your help." 

Danielle and Cerulean went up to their room and changed out of their wet close and into some dryer ones. Then in a few minutes they were back down stairs and in the kitchen. 

"Mmm, it smells good in here," said Cerulean 

"It smells like fish." Danielle wined with a look of disgust on her face.

"That's because it is fish," Mrs. Mya informed her in one of her sweetest tones ignoring her complaint.

Danielle groaned. She couldn't stand fish, nor did she like the smell. 

"Don't worry Danielle I'm not going to make you eat it. I've made some chicken and rice for you." 

"Thank you mama." She hated fish, but she loved chicken especially over rice.

"You're welcome. Now, Cerulean, will you please help me finish getting dinner ready?" 

"Sure!" Cerulean exclaimed, cooking was one of her favorite hobbies. 

"And Danielle would you go up stairs and tell your brother to come down for dinner. He's been in his room all day studying." 

"Okay mama. Huh, wait. Mama where's papa?" she asked a bit worried.

"Your father went over to Professor Oaks lab to help him out with his new computer program. Apparently it still has a few bugs left in it." Danielle's father, Samuel Mya, is a very kind and hansom man. He is of average height and has dark brown eyes and short, neatly cut golden blond hair. For a profession he is a computer program designer who most of the time works at home, but is usually over at Pro. Oak's lab, either helping him with his computer problems or helping out with the pokemon. He is also a marshal arts expert and a very good pokemon trainer. 

"Oh Okay." Danielle said as she left the kitchen. 

When Danielle had reached the top of the stairs she saw a flash of blue light emerge from Joshes bedroom. Worried that Josh was in a sparky mood she cautiously opened his door and their sitting, calmly, in front of his computer was Josh. 

Josh, which is short for Joshua, is an average height ten-year-old boy with short blond hair, that had been styled rather awkwardly so that its stuck out in every which direction, and has dark brown eyes. Around his forehead he wears a green bandanna to hide his crystal jewel, which is a topaz color and in the shape of an oval. Josh is someone that Danielle really looks up to not just as a big brother but as her best friend. 

"Dinner's almost ready." Danielle finally announced once she had confirmed to herself that he was all right. Normally a flash of light coming from Josh's room meant that he'd gotten mad at something and out of rage had shot off a few lightning bolts. However, normally there would be a crash of thunder along with the flash of lightning. 

"What? Oh hey Danie. Dinners ready? All right, tell mom I'll be down in a minute." Josh replied obviously lost in thought. 

"Okay" she was just about to leave the room and go back down to the kitchen when she remembered about the flash of blue light. She walked up to her brother's desk, where he was still sitting, and asked, "Josh what was that flash of blue light?" 

"What flash? Oh that, that was just my computer." Josh answered a bit hesitant. 

"Really?! Can you do it again? Please! Please! Please! Pretty please!!!" Danielle begged holding on to his chair, bouncing up and down."

"Uh… Well… You see… I… Uh… W-wha-whoa!" Suddenly a bright flash of light emerged from a poke ball that was siting on Josh's desk, making him fall out of his chair. Were the beams of light landed on the floor appeared his pokemon, Pikachu. 

"Lightning you've got to stop letting yourself out of your poke ball." Josh said sitting on the floor rubbing his head where he'd bumped it. 

"Pi pika, pika pika-chu." Lightning said to Josh in an annoyed tone, turning his back to him. 

"You know, you'd think that after five years I'd be able to understand what you just said. I know your upset but why?"

"Lightning says he's hungry and that he hates his poke ball." Danielle translated for him. She had walked over to Lightning and was now petting him. 

"Y-you understood what he just said? But how?" This surprised Josh because even though pokemon can understand the human language, humans' can't understand pokemon word for word.

"I don't know. I just do. It's like I can read his thoughts, whenever I touch him." She replied, though she didn't understand herself why it was that she could understand him, she just said what she had felt. "Josh, why are you looking at me like that?" 

He was standing up now with a look of astonishment from what Danielle had just said. 

"No reason. You just talk like your some kind of psychic." 

'Though that is possible.' He thought to himself.

"Josh! Danielle! What's taking you? Dinners already on the table." Cerulean yelled at them from the bottom of the stairs braking the sudden silence. 

"No need to yell, we're coming." Josh yelled back. 

"I wasn't yelling!" she retorted. 

"Whatever," he sighed to himself, "Come on Danie, Lightning you too." He said to them from the doorway smiling as Lightning happily ran up his arm and perched on his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's it for chapter 1. And thanks to all you readers for taking time out to read! I have chapter 2 written I just need to type it up, but since school has started again the weekends and holidays maybe the only times that I'll be able to write. Though I'll try to post it as soon as I can! ^_~ 


	2. Legend of the Guardian

Hello once again every one! Tis been a few years since my last update, but I just recently found the inspiration enough to start writing this storyagain. I hope it all turns out well.

Nee ways as far as copy right goes this chapter really doesn't have anything to do with pokemon except for reference of the pokemon world. (It being the world that Danielle lives in) So pretty much this chapter is copy right to me. Please no stealingmy Syvrins or the Dream world charas and places(Syvira, Ellianna, Selenity, Toria, andMorina.) Thank you!

And as always I do not own Pokemon in any way. If I did then it would be a lot different...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter2 -Legend of the Guardian **

"Good night, girls," Mrs. Mya said, coming into Danielle and Cerulean's room after dinner to tuck them in. She gave each of them a kiss and a hug, and was about to leave the room when Danielle's childish voice piped up, "Mama. Tell us a story. Please."

Mrs. Mya smiled softly and went back over to Danielle's bed, which was under the window, on the opposite side of the room from the door, and sat down next to her. "Okay, which story would you like me to tell?" She asked.

"Tell us the one about the Goddess of Dreams and the Dream Guardian," Cerulean suggested, turning over onto her left side so she was facing her mother and Danielle.

"Yes! Yes! Please mama. You haven't ever told me that one," Danielle exclaimed, anxious to here the story. She crawled out of her covers and sat beside her mother, her little feet hanging off the edge of her bed.

Mrs. Mya laughed at her youngest daughter's enthusiasm. She placed a hand on Danielle's head and stoked her long, silky golden hair as she began to tell the story.

"Hidden deep in the world of dreams, in the center of the crystal forest, is the Crystal Kingdom Toria; the city of crystal light. Over a thousand years ago, Toria was the capital home to the people of the dream world. They were ruled by the lovely queen Syvira, the Goddess of Dreams, and lived in peace protected by her power from the Nightmare realm and its evil ruler Mornia, the Goddess of Nightmares, a mistress of destruction and chaos.

However, one day Mornia broke free from her realm of nightmares and attacked the Crystal Kingdom with her army of nightmare and shadow creatures. Syvira and the people of Toria tried to fight against them, but Mornia's power was too great. Not even with the help of the Protectors, the warriors who helped to protect Syvira and the Dream world, could defeat or seal these hideous creatures and their queen back into their realm.

Grieved by the death of so many of her people, Syvira did the one thing she could to save them. Using the powers of the crescent jewels she sent the handful that was left of her people along with the youngest of her two daughters, Ellianna, to our world where they could be forever safe from the Nightmare realm. She then used the rest of her power and the power of the jewels to banish Mornia and her army back to their realm. However because Syvira used up all of her power and energy she soon died, giving her life for the lives of her people and the dreams of others."

"But mama! If Syvira died then who will protect the Dream world from Morr...Mor'ria!" Danielle interrupted, afraid that was the end of the tale.

"It's Mornia Dani. Now hush. Mama's not done. Syvira wouldn't have left her world defenseless." Cerulean whispered sternly.

"And that she didn't," Mrs. Mya said patiently yet kindly still, "Remember, Syvira only sent her youngest daughter, Ellianna, into our world. Her eldest, Selenity, stayed behind and became the new guardian of the Dream world. Henceher title, theGuardian of Dreams. Before Syvira died she gave Selenity the crescent jewels and the order to keep the Dream world and the dreams of others safe from Mornia, and any others that may try to threaten them. Selenity, however, is not a goddess like her mother. Which means that she does not have the immortality of a goddess, and after a thousand years a new heir to the Dream world will be born and take her place as the Guardian of Dreams." Mrs. Mya concluded in a slow mystic voice.

Cerulean turned over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling a thought having just crossed her mind, "Isn't it about time for the new guardian to be chosen?"

"Yes it is... The beginning of this month marked the end of the thousand years,"Sheanswered concerned, though to her daughters it sounded more like a thoughtful tone of voice.

"Really!" Danielle asked, her eyes beaming at the thought of it, "Will we know when she's chosen?"

Mrs. Mya looked down at Danielle, "Well..."

"It may not be a girl Danie. The new guardian could be a boy you know."

"No, it will be a girl!"

"Girls, please, no arguing tonight," Mrs. Mya calmly pleaded. She stood up and tucked Danielle back into her bed, "Cerulean is right Danielle, but it is more likely that the guardian will be a girl."

Danielle smiled and stuck her tongue out at Cerulean in triumph.

"Now none of that," Mrs. Mya warned. She gave Danielle a final kiss on her forehead, "We'll know, Danielle. Eventually we'll know who it is." She went over and gave Cerulean one last kiss as well, "Good night girls."

"Good night Mama!"


End file.
